cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
Luon Highway
The Luon Highway is a very long road between Viorar on the west coast of Fa'Diel and Fort Walla Walla. History 110 - Shortly after Viorar was built, it became a popular destination for the Beastmen and other demihumans and races who sought to explore the mines. However, the city was extremely isolated and originally only accessible through boat or coming north through the xenophobic Beast Kingdom. Most non-Beastmen who settled in the city sought to eventually bring in their families from elsewhere, as well as improve their contact with the outside world. At the time the Noctog Ocean was very dangerous. A possible solution to the dilemma was to pave a road around the trecherous mountains and into the mainland of Fa'Diel. 113 - Work on this special road began through a construction company run by a Goron, Luon. 115 - Construction on the road hit a roadblock as the Beast Kingdom, suspicious of the affect of the road's affect on their power over Viorar, arrested Luon over treason charges and blocked construction workers' access to the road. After weeks of citywide protest and corporate negotiations, Luon was eventually released under the condition that he surrender his construction company to the kingdom once construction finished. 119 - The road was finished and dubbed Luon Highway, after the goron who initiated the movement. A month later, a trade caravan hailing from Pandora became the first group to cross the Luon Highway. 125 - Beast Kingdom officials were right: The highway freed the liberal-minded city up to the rest of the world, allowing people from all over the world to settle in the city. The Beast Kingdom had not turned them away previously because their monetary values trumped their cultural values. After various conflicts, the Beast Kingdom and Viorar signed a treaty that would render Viorar an "independent" city. In turn, Luon Highway fell under Viorar's jurisdiction. 126 - In a bold move in response to Viorar's independence, the city of Lea Monde began establishing small settlements or outposts along the highway. Viorar objected, but Lea Monde insisted that these buildings were necessary to ensure their security. At the time, Lea Monde was Viorar's largest foreign trade partner. Without the willingness of the Beast Kingdom military to back it, Viorar had to concede partial ownership to Lea Monde. 170 - Lea Monde was mysteriously destroyed overnight. It left the inhabitants of it's outposts with little choice but to return home and pick up the pieces of their lives back in the city. The outposts were effectively abandoned. The outposts would eventually be inhabited by Viorarians. 224 - The Coronar War - The Goan Empire tramples throught the Luon Highway on its way to invade Viorar. It is eventually forced back, but all outposts that have been built were destroyed. 274 - A clan of Chobins settle into the caverns hidden along Luon Highway. They begin to supplement their living by raiding trade caravans that travel through the road. 280 - The Beast Kingdom eventually attempts to aid Viorar in lessening the impact of the chobins on trade, though their soldiers were inaedequate in a terrain not shadowed in eternal night, and not against an enemy who relied on stealth instead of brute force. 304 - After a few years of intense raiding by the chobins and an army that was not equipped for the methods of the chobins, a clan of koopas eventually establishes Fort Walla Walla, whose sole purpose was to protect trade caravans from thieves. 306 - The success of the Walla Walla rangers cripples the chobin population. The chobins, faced with possible extinction, faction off - with most leaving the Myrkur caves toward other areas. Sights Smaskifa (AKA Cave of Chobin Hoods) The home of the chobins of the yellow hood. These rodents have established their own city within the caverns below the Myrkur Mountains next to Luon Highway. The chobin city was never found by the Walla Walla cavalry, so even though the population of the chobins has dwindled, they persevere. The chobins no longer rely on raiding trade caravans to survive, but instead a few rogue members do so for sport. Myrrh Island This large island connects to the main continent via a long peninsula. Its high rocky walls allow only access to the island through the peninsula. There are rumors that a small town of monsters is hidden away here somewhere. Temple of Zeal This small pyramid-shaped temple is a monument to a historical figure named Schala. This temple mysteriously has existed where it was even before the highway was built. The temple has likely existed since the Cleft began. Lea Monde Outposts Several outposts were built by Lea Monde to secure their power over the trade route. Only their ruined exteriors remain. Stonework and Waterfalls Many gorgeous waterfalls run down the sides of the mountains here, and statues have been carved in random places out of the rocks and stone walls. A notable monumental relief somewhere along the highway is of a reptilian queen. The Lonely Beach of the Grey Havens A very long expansive beach that begins at the southern tip of Luon Highway and extends endlessly to the southeast. The beach is supposed to be very "grey and lonely." Travel Luon Highway is about 150 miles long. It is a single path that travels along the western edge of the Myrkur Mountains, circling around the southern tip of the mountains and east into the the Donut Plains, where it ends at Fort Walla Walla. For the adventurer traveling light, there is a secret shortcut in the caverns that the chobins utilize. Of course, the chobins probably would prefer their shortcut remain secret. Inhabitants Chobins These rodent demihumans hide within secret passages in caves hidden along Luon Highway. They are a well known nuisance/danger, as they notorious for attacking trade caravans and raiding their supplies. The chobins have also been known to tame wild chocobos and ride them. Creatures The highway wildlife consists mostly of birds and small reptiles. Birds range from small (seagulls) to large (chocobos). Reptiles range from timid lizards to aggressive snakes. Some wild chocobos are known to have silver quills. Law, Government, and Politics At times, just who has control over Luon Highway has been very unclear. While Luon initially owned the rights to the road, it eventually went to the Beast Kingdom, Viorar, and at times Lea Monde. Currently, Viorar officially owns the trade route, but Walla Walla oversees it's security. Category:Areas